When Things go Boom
by ponyfairyVania
Summary: In Ponyville Twilight experiments with a new spell. At the same time in Eureka Henry is experimenting in teleportation. What happens when the two experiments cross each other? In Eureka, what else could happen but one big boom.
1. The Big Boom

"You sure you have everything?" Twilight asked Spike for the umpteenth time as he boarded the train for Canterlot. And for the umpteenth the time that day the little dragon rolled his eyes.

"I'll be just fine Twi." He answered exasperated. "Besides, it'll only be for the day. And if your right, you might see me even sooner."

Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I guess I'm just a little on edge with this new experiment."

Spike quirked an eye ridge. "A little?"

Twilight blushed. "Okay, a lot." She admitted. She then broke out in a grin. "It's just so exciting! If this goes well, then it will revolutionize communications."

She then started to squeal like a filly as she bounced up and down. She almost missed Spike's sorrowful sigh.

"I guess that means you don't need me anymore."

Twilight paused and turned to the downcast looking dragon. She then smiled and gave him a hug.

"Don't be silly." She whispered to him. "I'll always need my best assistant."

She then rubbed his head as Spike smiled back.

"All aboard!" The conductors voice called out.

"Better not miss your train." Twilight said as she nudged towards the car. Spike turned and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you."

Twilight smiled and hugged him back. "Its only its only for the day. And like you said, if this goes well we'll see each other even sooner."

The train let out a loud whistle and Twilight pushed Spike off of her. "Now hurry up. Or you'll miss your train."

Spike nodded and awkwardly picked up the large suitcase next to him. He then pulled it with him onto the train.

/

"Morning Jo." Carter greeted the deputy as he walked in.

"Morning Sheriff." Jo greeted. "Henry called."

"What'd he want?"

"He said he wanted us to witness his latest breakthrough."

Carter inhaled through his nose as he pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling the last time somebody made a breakthrough.

"What kind of breakthrough?"

"He didn't say." Jo then pulled her coat off its hook. "Shall we go?"

Carter stood up. "Only to make sure this one doesn't blow up."

/

"They're. All organized." Twilight announced triumphantly as she slid the last book in place. She then paused to admire her work. Suddenly a movement at the corner of eye caught her attention. Twilight turned to see a small green flame curl in her window before turning into a scroll that dropped at her hooves. She smiled and levitated the letter to read it.

'Dear Twilight,

The train ride was safe. I arrived in Canterlot safely. Spent some time walking down memory lane and seeing some old friends before going to your parents house. Whenever you ready to begin the test, I am.

Spike

P.S. I'm sending you this letter partially because I know you'll be worrying like a mother hen. Probably rearranging the library for the tenth or twelve time. Try not to worry.'

Twilight's eyes widened at the last statement. She then smiled and let out a small chuckle. It was true. This was the thirteenth time that she'd sorted and stacked the library.

'Well I guess I should begin preparations for the experiment.' She thought as she moved to begin preparations.

/

"Thank you for coming Sheriff." Henry welcomed with an outstretched hand.

"Thank you for inviting me." Carter said as he shook Henry's hand.

Carter and Jo weren't the only ones at Henry's garage.

"Why is he here Henry." Nathan complained.

"I figured it might be a good idea to have Sheriff Carter here to supervise in case something goes wrong." Henry answered.

"Seems sound." Allison agreed. "But you still haven't told us what you brought us all here for."

"I was actually getting to that." Henry then moved to the center of the room which was dominated by a large covered object. "Tell me, what would you say if I told you I've discovered teleportation?"

"I for one would tell you its impossible." Stark answered. "The theory is old, but the laws of physics say its impossible."

"That's what I originally thought." Henry answered. "Then one day, not too long ago, I was experimenting when all of a sudden, it happened."

"So you accidentally discovered teleportation?" Carter summed up.

"Pretty much. I've been experimenting with it since and now." Henry then yanked off the covering to reveal a strange machine. It was about half the size of of a full grown man. With all kinds of tubes, wires and lights. The top was flat and circular with a sort of white light. And right in the middle was an apple. Henry leaned forward and began fiddling with a dial.

"Today, I am going to send this apple to the other side of town say..." Henry paused as he thought. "Global Dynamics."

"You're going to send an apple all the way to Global Dynamics?" Fargo asked, a little excited.

"To Nathan's office, no less." Henry smiled back at the accident prone scientist. "I just need to put in these calibrations and we're good to go."

"So, why did you call us here?" Nathan asked again. "Seems like you have everything under control."

Henry turned to Stark. "Nathan, this is Eureka. Nothing is ever under control."

"Got you there." Carter said, earning him a glare from Nathan.

Henry nodded then smiled at Stark. "Plus I thought you might want to witness the first long distance teleportation."

"Wait, this is a test?" Carter asked, suddenly nervous.

"First long distance test to be exact." Henry answered. "I've tested it before, but only short distances. Today is its first long distance test. You may wanna where these."

Henry then offered the group goggles.

"Henry, are you sure this is safe?" Carter asked nervously as he strapped his goggles in place.

"Of course. But you know, just in case, we might want to step back."

/

Twilight had closed the library for the day and now stood in the middle of the room.

'Time for the test.' She thought. She focused her magic into her horn and began to focus on Spike. Her horn glowed magenta and right in front of her a ball of magenta light formed.

'Its working!' She thought gleefully.

/

At the same time in a certain garage in Eureka, Henry and friends, now several feet from his device stood in anticipation as Henry pushed the button on his remote device. Instantly, the machine hummed to life and a beam of white light surrounded the apple. They watched in awe as the apple began to disintegrate.

'Its working!' Henry thought gleefully.

/

All of a sudden, the bubble of light began to warp violently and expand.

'W-what?!' Twilight thought in alarm as the bubble of magic grew more and more unstable as it filled the room, its coloring now mixed with an unfamiliar white. And try as she might, she couldn't stabilize the spell.

/

Back in Eureka at the same time, Henry was experiencing similar difficulties as his own device started beeping warning sounds. The half disintegrated apple began to warp and it pulled itself together as the beam of light grew, magenta mixed in with it.

"W-what?!' He thought as he tried desperately to stabilize it.

"Henry turn it off!" Sheriff Carter yelled at him.

"I can't!" Henry called back. "Its fluctuations are beyond my control. Its almost like its interfering and feeding back with a separate signal."

"What kind of signal?!" Nathan called back.

"I don't know. But whoever's on the other end of that signal is probably having similar difficulties."

/

Twilight felt her horn creak painfully as the spell continued to grow stronger. Then, with a flash of white and magenta it exploded.

/

They ducked as there was a sudden unexpected explosion. White and magenta light washed over them and a tingling sensation was felt all over their bodies. When all was quiet, they stood up from their positions removing their goggles.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Stark said as he strolled to the device that now looked like its top had been blown apart and was now covered in a sort brownish yellow goop.

Nathan ran his finger in the goop and put it in his mouth. "Hmm. A little overboard for a bit of applesauce Henry."

"I don't understand." Henry said as he looked over the data on his computer. "By my calculations that should've worked."

"Well then your calculations were wrong."

Henry shook his head. "Couldn't be. I've tested this time and again, albeit over a shorter distance and it should've worked. In fact it almost worked. What ever went wrong, it wasn't on this end."

"This end?" Fargo asked as he replaced his glasses after cleaning them.

"Like I said earlier, according to this data the signal crossed and fed into another equally powerful signal causing both signals, and I'm assuming this, to fall out of sync and overload to the point of combustion. You may have noticed the magenta tinge."

"Uh guys." Allison finally said. "Where's Carter?"

/

Carter had a splitting headache that sort of made it nigh impossible to think. Following the explosion at Henry's garage, Carter had felt a sort of fuzziness as though he was being pulled apart molecule by molecule. Next thing he knew, he was falling. The ground felt hard and cool with a sort of springiness. Carter figured he'd landed in grass. But besides that, he knew nothing about his surroundings. He could feel a soft breeze on his face and the sounds of birds were at the edge of the ringing in his ears so he figured he was outside.

But he was unable to ascertain where he was. His head was fuzzy and his already blurry eyesight was growing darker. Just before he blacked out, a movement caught his attention and a blurry dark form entered his vision.

"Hey, you okay?" The warped female voice asked.

All Carter could muster was a barely intelligible mumble before he promptly passed out.

/

Twilight hurt all over and her head where her horn was felt like it was being stabbed by a knife of white hot pain. She could barely keep herself up as she began to sway. At the edge of her hearing she heard someone banging on the door.

'I suppose such an explosion wouldn't go unnoticed.' She thought as she felt herself faint almost like she was experiencing it from a distance.

As her vision began to blur and darken, she barely registered the loud crash as her door was knocked down. She could barely hear the sounds of other ponies entering to see what happened. And the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was a stallion looking her in the face trying to ask her what happened.

**Sorry if the sciencey bits were off. I'm not much of a scientist. Also, apologies to any hardcore Eureka fans. My knowledge of Eureka is somewhat limited. I just had this story in my mind and I just wrote it. Please enjoy!**


	2. Ponyville

Carter's head hurt as he came round. His eyes were still blurry as he opened them. As he blinked however, his vision began to clear and he caught his first look of a rather cozy room. It was a simple room with a large bed he now occupied and a bedside table. There was a small bookcase filled with albums. Some old. Some new. Pictures decorated the walls. All of them featured horses. It seemed as though whomever this bed belonged to really liked horses.

"Ahh!" Carter groaned as his headache spiked and he fell onto the bed, his eyes squeezed shut and he tried to massage his headache away.

"You okay?" A voice to his left asked. Carter recognized the voice as the one that belonged to the person who found him. Female with a sort of southern drawl.

"Uhh. I'm fine miss. My head just hurts." He answered the stranger.

"Do ya need anything?"

"Mmm. Right now I could really...?!" Carter paused as he finally got a good look at the 'girl' at his bedside. Only it wasn't a girl. It was a pony.

Carter sat up quickly, which only served to antagonize his splitting headache. He didn't notice. He was too focused on the impossible sight before him. Standing right next to the bed was a sort of tan-ish orange pony. Her mane was blonde in color and perched atop her head was a stetson. The pony cocked her head and stared at him with impossibly huge green eyes.

"You okay there fella?" She asked, confirming what Carter already suspected. "You look a little pale."

"You...and...ohhh.." Sudden darkness surrounded him as Sheriff Jack Carter then proceeded to faint, leaving Applejack to stare at the strangest lookin' creature she'd ever seen.

"Ummm. Fella?"

\\\\\\\====

"Good news!" Henry announced with a clap of his hands. "He's not dead or disintegrated."

Allison sighed with relief.

"How do you know?" Fargo asked.

"Well according to these readings, the teleporter worked for a split second, transporting Carter somewhere."

"So he's elsewhere?" Nathan asked.

"Exactly!"

"What's the bad news?" Allison asked.

Henry frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure where he was sent."

"Shouldn't he have been sent to Global Dynamics?" Fargo asked as he pointed to the ruined device."Like what you were going to do with the apple?"

"Well yes, but as you may have noticed, there was a malfunction. As far as I can tell the teleporter received different coordinates, but they're too general and shattered to make any sense of."

"So you can't track him?" Jo summarized.

Henry nodded absent mindedly as he worked on his computer. "The signal I can track only goes halfway before it changes."

"The signal that interfered with yours." Allison guessed.

Henry nodded as he continued to work. "I don't understand. It came completely out of nowhere and suddenly it sort of crossed with my own signal. Bit the most peculiar part is that my signal seemed to draw power from it and vice versa."

"So both signals drew too much power from each other and exploded." Fargo summed up.

Jo nodded. "I go see if anyone's heard any explosions." She then paused as she walked out the door. "Yeah I know that's too general, but its all I got."

She then strolled out and climbed into the truck.

Allison sighed. "Zoe should be getting out of school now." She said. "I'd better pick her up and tell her about her dad."

"Great. I'll get back to GD. Fargo." With that Nathan, Allison and Fargo left, leaving Henry to his computer and his thoughts.

/

The sound of an ambulance ripped through the air, making Rarity almost rip her latest design. After calming her startled nerves, she went to investigate. Soon she found herself in front of the library where a crowd had already grown. Her stomach tying itself into knots, Rarity pushed through the crowd just in time to witness paramedics lift a familiar pony onto a gurney.

"TWILIGHT!?" She exclaimed as she pushed through the last of the ponies towards the gurney.

Her friend was in a horrible state. She was bleeding all over from several massive cuts, gashes lacerations and massive burns. And all of her legs were bent at odd angles. But the worst sight was her horn. Not only was it burned at the tip, but it also sported a massive crack vertically down the middle and other minor cracks. It made the fashionista's stomach churn the wounds she saw.

"Wha-wha-what happened?!" She asked with alarm.

"We're not sure." One paramedic answered as he fit a mask over Twilight's face. "The neighbors claim that there was a massive explosion and they found her like this."

They then pushed the gurney up into the ambulance where an IV was hooked up to her.

"W-will she be okay?" She whispered.

The paramedic paused a moment before closing the doors. "We'll know more after surgery." The door then slammed shut with a sort of finality and the ambulance drove away screeching and wailing.

Rarity slumped forward in shock. Around her it felt like the world had been wrapped in cotton. Nothing felt unreal. Like it wasn't there. She didn't even notice when the crowd moved forward to comfort her.

/

"Sorry again about earlier." Carter apologized for the tenth time in as little as five minutes.

"No worries." Applejack answered good naturedly as the Sheriff took a sip of water. In front of him, was the half eaten meal she'd given him. "Ya weren't feelin' well. There's nothing to forgive."

"Its just been a very long day for me." Carter explained.

"Ah can imagine."

"You have no idea." Carter took a bite of his sandwich. "Thanks again for helping me, by the way."

"Think nothin' of it mister...?"

"Uh Carter. Jack Carter."

Applejack made a funny face. "Strange name for a feller. Then again, you are a strange lookin' feller."

"Where I come from its quite common. Out of curiosity, where did you find me?"

"Well Ah was out doin' my chores when out of nowhere Ah hear this boom and see a flash of light in the the north orchard. So Ah go an' investigate and that's where Ah found. Took a while and Ah had to send for mah' brother, Big Mac, but Ah finally got you up to the house and into bed. Figured you could use some bed rest."

By the time Applejack finished her story, Carter finished his sandwich. He then put his tray on the bedside table and started to climb out of bed, noticing that his hostess was little more then half his size.

"Thanks for your hospitality miss Applejack, but I really should get going."

"Let me help you." Applejack offered. "Ah'm goin' into town in a few minutes. I got a friend there who could probably help you with yer situation."

"I really should get going." He then winced at a spike of pain in the side of his head.

"Yah need tah take it slowly. Come downstairs and meet mah family while I get ready."

With that Carter was led downstairs. In the kitchen Carter met Applejack's grandmother Granny Smith, an old green mare with a white mane.

In the living room, he then met her little sister, Applebloom. A little yellow filly with a red mane tyied up with a dark pink bow.

Next came Applejack's big brother Big Macintosh, a rather large red stallion with a straw yellow mane. After introductions Applejack and Big Mac led then led Carter down the road, Big Mac pulling a cart full of apples.

"Um Applejack was it?" Applejack nodded in answer to Carter's inquiry. "Out of curiosity, where are your parents? I've met you're grandma you're little sister and you're big brother, but not your parents. Are they out of town or something?"

All of a sudden a heavy and uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Finally Applejack spoke.

"Th-they ain't around anymore." Sheriff Carter heard a sort of choked tone like she was fighting back tears and immediately felt like kicking himself.

"I'm..sorry for bringing up a painful subject."

Applejack sniffed before turning to him, a cheery look on her face though the Sheriff could still see tears in the corner of one of her eyes.

"Its alright. There was no way ya could've known." She then turned round to face front before continuing a little quietly. "We don't' talk about it much."

A moment of uncomfortable silence pierced the air as they continued to walk.

"So, where are we going?" Carter asked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. "You mentioned a town. What town is that?"

"Ponyville." Applejack answered quickly, relieved at a change in subject. "Its not very big or fancy, but its still a good place ta grow up."

"Sounds nice. Do things tend to blow up there too?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh well, where I come from, it seems almost as if there's some sort of life threatening crisis every week. Sometimes even world threatening."

Applejack laughed. "Well then, you must be one heck of a sheriff ta be able ta deal with all that."

"Yeah." Carter agreed half heartedly.

"Well, in answer to yer question, no things don't tend to go boom. Though we do get the odd problem. Like that Ursa minor that attacked. Or the parasprites that almost ate the whole town. And who could ever forget that time when the Everfree forest almost engulfed Ponyville."

"Great."

At Sheriff Carter's sarcastically exasperated answer both Big Mac and Applejack burst out laughing.

/

Alison parked her car in front of Tesla High. She gave a deep sigh and looked out the window. In front of the school, chatting with her friends she saw Zoe and wondered how she was going to tell the girl about her dad.

'May as well do it.' She thought with a sigh as she pushed the door open and walked up.

As she approached, Zoe noticed her and turned to her. "Hey Dr. Blake. What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up. S-something came up and your father isn't available."

"How like him." She sighed.

"Its not what you think." Alison said quickly.

Zoe looked at her quizzically.

"I'll explain later. Shall we go?"

"Um sure. Just, give me a minute. I left something in the classroom."

"We'll come!" One of Zoe's friends volunteered. The others spoke agreement.

Alison nodded. "Alright. Hurry up!" She called the last bit as the girls ran back into the school. She didn't notice the spark of white and magenta electricity that sparked as it made its way to the school.

/

"I can't believe him." Zoe fumed as she and her friends stormed into the empty classroom. "I thought we were past this. But I guess work still comes before his daughter."

"I'm sure that's not true." Megan comforted her.

"Yeah. Maybe he really can't come?" Julie suggested. "What if something happened? Mrs. Blake seemed really concerned."

Zoe's face turned from upset to concerned. "I hadn't thought of that." She sighed. "Come on, let's go."

As they filed out of the classroom however, the ground gave a jerk that threw Zoe back into the classroom and slammed the door shut. Alarmed, Megan reached to grab the knob then jerked back as her fingers brushed the metal. The three girls looked in alarm as tendrils of magenta and white electricity ran up and down the door and surrounding wall.

"Megan, Julie, Kate?" Zoe called from inside the classroom, fear and alarm in her voice. "Are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine." Kate answered. "Just don't try the door."

"Already got that message." She answered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Megan answered as the electricity intensified, spreading along the wall. "But whatever it is, it can't be good." She almost whimpered as she saw the electricity become a sort of wall that expanded, forcing them to flee.

/

Alison stood outside thinking about how to tell Zoe about her father when a jarring thud sounded through the air, knock several students off their feet and setting off a parking lot full of car alarms. As she steadied herself a scream called her attention back to the school. Turning towards the commotion, Alison's eyes widened at the sight before her.

There, sitting in a portion of the school was a large ball of white and magenta electrical light. For a moment she stood there stunned as she thought about where she last saw such a sight. When she saw how it was expanding, however, some part of her brain kicked her into action.

"Get away from it!" She screamed at the panicking crowds. Needless to say, she didn't need to repeat herself. The bubble then stopped before contracting on itself then vanishing, taking a chunk of the school with it.

For a moment Alison stood in silence as she tried to figure out what happened. Around her several others were trying to do the same. Some, in particular parents, were trying to locate loved ones. While a few were going into hysterics. In the middle of the chaos three girls ran up to her.

"Mrs. Blake we're so so sorry." A brunette huffed. Immediately Alison recognized the brunette as the one who'd volunteer to go with Zoe into the school minutes before. Now that she looked at the other girls, Alison saw that these other two girls had also gone into the school. Her stomach clenched when she saw that Zoe wasn't with them.

"Where's Zoe?" Alison asked, almost afraid to know.

"She-she was in there." A blonde answered, a little rattled.

"In where?" She suspected where they were talking about but almost didn't want to know.

"In the classroom when all the electricity started." The brunette answered. "She-she couldn't get out. And then the bubble started growing and we were forced to run. And then it was all gone."

Alison didn't hear anything else that Megan might've said. Instead she stood there. Stunned.

/

As soon as they entered town Big Mac and Applejack parted ways. Big Mac towards the market and Applejack more towards the center of town, Carter in tow. At first Carter was in shock by the inhabitants. The first thing that caught his eyes was all the colors. Unlike Applejack, who's body and mane had a more natural color, everyone else (or everypony else) had more bright colors. Blues, yellows, purples and pinks were all just a few of the color varieties that Carter saw.

The next thing he noticed was the wings. Several of these ponies not only had wings. They were also flying and even walking on the clouds. Like something out of a fairy tale. And it didn't stop there. The next thing that Carter noticed were the unicorns. Also in bright color, he saw the horned ponies levitate things as easily as a person picks things up.

So wrapped up in these details was he that Carter didn't notice when Applejack stopped till he tripped/ran into the mare.

"Well here we are." She announced with a grand gesture.

Carter then looked up at what Applejack was gesturing to. There in front of them was, for lack of a better word, a tree house. The 'building' was quite literally a tree. Furnished with windows, a balcony and a door decorated with a candle.

"Mah friend Twilight lives here at the local library. She's an egghead who loves books. She's also a personal student of Princess Celestia and is herself a princess. If anypony could help ya, she's the one." As she spoke Applejack pulled Carter to his feet and led to the door. After talking she then proceeded to knock.

No answer. Knocked once more and once more, no answer.

"She must be really into her studies." Applejack finally said. "Sometimes she gets so into her studies that hardly anything can get her attention. One time when Spike told her that he was going to serve me for his whole life, long story, she didn't even notice cuz she was so absorbed in her studies."

"So what do we do now?"

Applejack reached to the door once more and proceeded to open it.

"Isn't that breaking and entering?" Carter asked she pushed the door open. Applejack gave her a curious stare.

"Breakin' an what?"

They both stared at each other, Carter with a combination look of surprise, disbelief, wonderment and some more similar expressions. Applejack just had a look of blatant curiosity that Carter had to admit was absolutely adorable.

"It nothing." Carter finally, deciding to not pursue the subject.

Applejack gave him another funny look before pushing the door all the way open.

"Twi!" She called As she opened the door. "Twi! I brought somebody who needs yer he...?!"

Once the door opened all the way the two stared in shock at the scene before them, Applejack cutting off her own sentence. The room was a mess. Books were all over the floor, some burned or smoking. But that was nothing compared to the center of the destruction. Right there. In the center of the room was a foot deep black crater edged with burn marks that spread like a starburst.

Carter was the first to recover from his shock. Moving past Applejack he entered the room, bowing slightly to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. He then crouched in front of the crater as he examined it.

"Applejack." Carter's voice pulled Applejack from her shock. "What could make something like this?"

"Not many things." She said uneasily. "Tha' one thing Ah could think of is a magic explosion."

Carter bowed his head as he gathered himself before continuing sarcastically to himself. "Magic. Of course. Why not."

"M-mister Carter." The unease in her voice made Carter turn to see Applejack trembling uncontrollably. The fear evident her her eyes. "M-mah friend is ah magic student. An' this is her home. If..if..if' something happened here, w-what happened ta..."

Applejack didn't finish the sentence. Instead she put her hoof to her muzzle and looked to the side as she tried and failed to fight the tears that streamed down her face. It was at moment that Sheriff Jack Cater saw more then a kind pony. He saw a good friend afraid for another friend. What ever the species difference, the pony was as human, if not more then some, then a human. In an instant Carter rushed forward and threw his arms around Applejack's neck, much to her surprise.

"I'm sure she's okay." He said. "Remember, she's surrounded by great friends and ponies."

Applejack's surprised look melted and was quickly replaced by a smile. "Thanks Sheriff." She whispered. "That means a lot to me."

For a minute they sat there much to the awkwardness of passerby. After a minute or two, Carter finally pulled himself off the mare just as she wiped her tears.

"You good?" Applejack nodded at his question. "Alright then. Why don't we ask around? I mean, somebo.. I mean somepony must've heard or seen something."

Applejack nodded. "Yer right." She then marched up to the nearest pony, a white unicorn with a pink mane, and tapped on her shoulder.

"Pardon me." She said as the unicorn turned to face her. "But Ah was wondering if ya knew about the alicorn who lives in tha' library."

The unicorn nodded. "Yes I know her." She answered.

"Can you tell us what happened to her?" Carter asked this time.

The unicorn nodded again, a little sadly. "Earlier today there was a massive explosion at the library." She explained. "Out of concern I and some other neighbors went to investigate. When we knocked down the door the library had been destroyed and Twilight was badly injured. What could we do but call an ambulance?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much ma'am." With that Applejack took off down the street, Carter at her heels.

/

Cheerilee sat at her desk in the Ponyville schoolhouse. Scattered across her desk were various reports and finished homework that her students had turned in that day. This was always the best part of her day. What could be more therapeutic then an afternoon in a quiet schoolhouse enjoying her students reports. As much as she loved her students even Cheerilee had moments when she just wanted to escape it all and relax.

'So relaxing.' She thought to herself as she took a sip of cider. She then picked up one of her students reports. 'Apple Farming by Applebloom Apple.'

'This seems interesting.' She thought as she opened it.

Halfway through however, a dull thud sounded throughout the air. The ground shook in response to this strange sound, knocking over various chairs and desks, throwing Cheerilee out of her seat and scattering her papers. As she pulled herself from the ground, a crackling sound registered in her ear. Looking up she saw arcs of magenta and white electricity running up and down the walls. And then, out of nowhere Cheerilee saw something massive began to materialize in the middle of the room.

At that moment her brain kicked into action and she plowed through the massive thing in the middle of the room while it was still intangible and looked like water. She threw herself at the door, even as the electricity stung her body. She managed to push open the door and tumble outside. She looked in shock as the strange thing solidified and the electricity ceased to pulse across the red building.

/

Upon arriving at the hospital, Applejack walked up to the receptionist and asked for a Twilight Sparkle. After being pointed in the right direction, Applejack and Carter made their way to the room. Upon entering the room, Carter saw that it was already crowded with other ponies. As Applejack spoke with her friends, Carter turned his attention to a stallion in a white coat who stood apart from the group studying a chart.

"You the doctor?" At Carter's question the stallion turned to the strange creature with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. I am." He answered, returning to his chart.

"Good. So what's the damage doc?"

The doctor paused before answering. "For the most part there were cuts and scrapes along with various third to first degree magic burns. All of her legs are broken and both wings are fractured in various places. Those should heal soon enough. What we were most concerned about was her horn."

"Horn?" Carter asked.

The doctor bit his lip. "Uh, how to explain this. Well for unicorns, such as myself, a horn is so much more then just a part of your body. Its like a part of our being. Horn breaks are more or less common in unicorn workers and advanced magic students. If a horn were to shatter or break off, often there's nothing any pony can do. In particular when it shatters. If a horn were to snap in half, if we're quick enough it'd be a simple matter to graft it back on. If a horn can't be restored however, the affected unicorn may have to deal with a loss or reduction in ability.

"Fortunately, Ms. Sparkle won't have to deal with those problems. Her horn received a large fracture along with several hairline fractures. A simple enough fix. She will of course need time to heal and then there's magic therapy to help her recover, but within a month or two, she'll be good as new."

Carter nodded. "Thanks." He then felt a tug at his shirt and looked down into Applejack's massive green eyes.

"Ah'd like yah ta come meet mah friends." She then led Carter to the group.

"These are mah friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and you've already guessed who Twilight is."

As she spoke each ponies name she pointed to the corresponding pony starting with a bright pink pony with poofy hair. Then a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. Followed by a butter yellow pegasus with a soft pink mane hiding under the hospital bed. Then a white unicorn with a styled purple mane. And ending with the pony in the bed.

Even though she was covered head to hoof in casts and bandages, Carter could still see her purple coat. Her legs were in casts and elevated much like a person. On her head there was a horn wrapped in a cast and bandages wrapped around her head. In her nostrils was a tube and to one side of the bed was a heart monitor. To the other side an IV.

As he stood there, Carter could tell that the five friends were very concerned for their sixth friend. Fluttershy was hiding under the bed. Pinkie Pie was very antsy. Rarity couldn't stop fiddling with her mane. Applejack trotted up and down the hall. And Rainbow Dash was fiddling with the remote for the TV, constantly flipping channels.

"Um the Doctor says she'll be fine." He announced, bringing everypony's attention to him. "She just needs time to heal."

Everypony relaxed noticeably. Pinkie Pie relaxed. Fluttershy climbed out from under the bed. Rarity left her mane alone and left to get drinks for every pony. Applejack stopped trotting up and down. And Rainbow Dash finally settled on the Wonderbolts channel.

As he stood there Carter felt a touch on his leg. Turning he found himself once again staring into Applejack's eyes shining with relief and gratitude.

"Thanks fer that."

Carter shrugged. "I just asked the doctor. Nothing special."

Applejack shook her head. "It was special to us. We've been just been for worried we didn't think ta ask the doctor. Ah don't think we even noticed him."

"Its alright. I know I would be just as worried if someone I cared about was in the same position."

Applejack nodded. "Ah hear ya."

All of a sudden they heard a commotion outside of the door. Curious Carter walked to the door and opened it. Outside the door, the hall was filled with ponies running up and down the hall in a mad, bordering on panic, frenzy. In the middle of the mayhem Carter spotted a familiar white and purple unicorn toting a full plastic bag trying to push her way towards the room. On instinct Carter stepped halfway into the crowd and managed to grab Rarity's hoof and yank her into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Goodness. Thank you." Rarity said, straightening her mane as she pulled herself up.

"Don't mention it." Carter sighed as he brushed himself off before turning his eyes to the door. "Where'd that crowd come from anyways? It was her when we arrived."

"It wasn't there when I left either." Rarity commented as she gathered and passed out the drinks she'd obtained. "There I was coming back with our drinks, when all of a sudden everypony's acting like the buildings on fire. Only worse. I asked what was going on and all I got was 'something happened at the schoolhouse'. Nopony would tell me what happened, though I would imagine its pretty big to get ponies so riled. Here darling. I didn't know what to get you so I chose at random."

Carter just stood there as the unicorn levitated a can of cider into his hand. In his mind gears were turning. Turning he gave his drink back to Rarity.

"Thanks for helping me Applejack. Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I've got to see." As he spoke he grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

"Where ya going?" Applejack asked concerned.

Carter opened the door as he answered. "The schoolhouse."

With that he waded into the crowd, slamming the door behind him.

/

It took a full hour of wading through panicked pony after panicked pony, but he finally made it out the door. As he ran a swoosh called his attention to the sky above him. There, flying alongside him was a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane.

"Rainbow Dash?" Carter called to the mare.

The pegasus puffed out her chest. "Yep." She answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"What else do you think I'm doing?" She answered cockily. "I can't just leave my friends hanging."

"Sorry Ms. Dash. But this might be dangerous."

"All the more reason to not leave you alone."

Carter turned towards the speaker to come face to face with Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Carter stopped and the others stopped as well.

"What are are you girls doing?" He asked.

Applejack shrugged. "Its jus like Rainbow said. We ain't leavin' you alone."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh and don't call me Ms. Dash. That's not a sure name. You can, however call me Rainbow, Rainbow Dash or the Great Rainbow Dash." Rarity and Applejack stared at her. Rainbow shrugged. "What? Too Trixie?"

"Please, go back to Twilight. This could be very dangerous."

They all shook their heads simultaneously. "Just like I said, if there's danger we aren't going to let you leap headfirst into the fire with us around to help. And don't worry about Twilight. Fluttershy is taking good care of her." Rarity trotted forward as she spoke, the others following.

"Besides, how'd you expect you'd find the schoolhouse." Carter winced at Applejack's question.

Carter had to admit though that at this point he was winging it and planned on figuring out the way to the schoolhouse. Maybe ask for directions. In defeat the deputy raised his hands.

"Okay. You win. Let's go." With that they lead him to the schoolhouse.

/

A large crowd was congregating around the schoolhouse as the group approached. Among the crowd was a dark purple pink pony with a light pink and white striped mane wrapped in a blanket as a medical pony looked her over.

"That's Miss Cheerilee." Applejack exclaimed as they approached the mare.

"Oh hello Applejack." The mare waved to them as they approached.

"Miss Cheerilee, are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. The medical ponies looked me over. As far as they can tell I've only got a few cuts and scrapes."

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. I was just relaxing and reading some essays when there was a huge thump and then there was this magenta and white electricity. All of a sudden it appeared. Not surt what it is, but I rushed out of there before it could fully form. And here we are. Good thing school end an hour or so ago. I'm not sure what would've happened if there were students."

"Ah agree." Applejack, relief spreading through her as thanked Celestia that her sister wasn't in the building.

Carter however, looked thoughtful as he thought over what the pony had said.

'Purple and white.' He thought as he remembered back to the explosion at Henry's. That magenta and white light.

"Mister Carter?" Applejack tried to get his attention. "Y'all okay?"

Carter didn't answer. Instead he turned and pushed through the crowd towards the schoolhouse. With a shrug, Applejack and the others followed. After much pushing and wading, Carter finally got to the front of the crowd and a good look of the schoolhouse. The schoolhouse was bright red and looked very much like an old fashioned schoolhouse you might see in historical videos. What was different however, was the second building jutting out.

It looked much like a rectangle and was white. At one end was what looked like a clean circular cut right through the building. It was almost like some giant cut off a chunk of building with a circular blade then decided to shunt it into the schoolhouse.

To the ponies, it was unrecognizable. But for a certain Sheriff, it was very familiar. There, jutting into the Ponyville schoolhouse like a spear was a chunk of Tesla High. Zoe's school.

Then Carter felt like a part of his heart froze before sinking into his stomach.

'Zoe.' He thought. And without a second thought he rushed forward, towards the school.


	3. What is Going On?

Tesla high was abuzz with activity. Everywhere parents fussed over their children while GD experts looked them over making sure they were okay. Where there had been a part of the school was now a gaping hole that was now roped off and was being inspected by several men in hazmat suits.

Alison bit her lip as she looked over the activity. Mentally she was berating herself for being unable to keep Zoe safe. At the sound of a car, Alison paused her mental beration. Turning, she watched as Henry's car pulled up and Henry stepped out.

"I got your call Alison." He spoke as he walked up. "What was it you wanted me fo-!"

Henry stood there as he caught sight of the chaos at the school.

"Henry." Alison said after a minute, calling Henry out of his stupor. "I called you here because I have reason to believe this has something to do with your transporter."

"What happened and how is this connected to my transporter?" Henry asked in full analytical mode.

"A chunk of the school was engulfed in a ball of magenta and white before it vanished, taking the chunk of school with it."

At that Henry's face turned dead serious. "I want you to begin scanning for any clues to where it went." Alison finished.

Henry nodded. He then returned to his truck to collect his equipment. As he moved to the site Alison spoke.

"Henry. Zoe was in that part of the building. Please tell me there's some way you can tell me she's alive."

Henry nodded understandingly. "I'll let you know when I've got anything."

/

Jack rushed to the schoolhouse and threw himself at the warped wooden door. After a couple rams he finally forced it open. Inside the schoolhouse Carter saw that the chunk of Tesla high had materialized vertically in the middle of the schoolroom, almost filling the whole room. Finding an opening, Carter climbed into the chunk of high school. Because the building was vertical and unsteady, Carter braced himself before calling.

"ZOE!" He shouted up the strip of building. Nothing but an echo in response. Bracing himself against the wall, Carter began to climb upwards calling all the way.

"ZOE!" Silence. "ZOE!" More silence. "ZOE!" At this point he'd climbed almost to the top of the building. Just as Carter was wondering if it was a good or bad sign that she wasn't answering a voice reached his ears.

"DAD?!" Carter's heart lept to his chest as he heard his daughter's voice coming from the classroom in front of him.

"ZOE?!" He answered as he climbed towards the voice.

"DAD I'M UP HERE!"

"I'M COMING, JUST STAY PUT!" By then Carter had reached the door and saw Zoe's panicked face in the window.

"Dad what's going on?!" Zoe asked as he began to kick at the extremely warped door.

"I'm not completely sure and what I do know is a long story I'll explain later. But right now...I need to..get..this..door open."

Zoe's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something while she pointed behind him. Before she could say anything however, a woosh sounded next to his ear followed by a bang and a crack. Blinking, Carter saw two orange hooves planted on the door, a crack across it. The next instant the door flung open sending Zoe tumbling out of the room. Without thinking Carter reached out and grabbed her, his grip on the hall slipping and sending them both sliding down the inverted building.

Flailing, Carter's hand brushed against something soft. Automatically he snatched it and held on tight. Almost instantly, their fall began to slow to a stop. Now that they were steady Carter was able to see what exactly had happened. In his hand, Carter saw that he'd grabbed what looked like a fistful of color.

Blinking he saw that the fistful of color was in fact rainbow colored hair. Looking up he saw that he was actually holding Rainbow Dash's tail. The pegasus in question was in fact flapping her wings furiously while clinging onto one of the open classroom doors. At the realization that he was pulling on the mare's tail, Carter almost released it. The fact that she was keeping them from plunging to a painful and possibly deadly drop kept him from actually doing it.

As Rainbow pulled them up, Carter looked around and spotted Applejack not too far away. Surrounded by a baby blue light, she floated down at the same pace. As he thought about it though, he guessed that it was Applejack who'd kicked the door in. Finally Rainbow pulled them up to the doorframe where Carter set Zoe next to him. He then released the tail smiling sheepishly as Rainbow settled next to him as she rubbed herself.

"Sorry about the tail." He apologized. Rainbow however just grinned at him.

"Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed. "That was such a rush! I was rushing up to save you three when I missed! Can you believe it?! Me! Miss! But then you! You're a fast thinker!" At that she jabbed her hoof at his chest. "You just grabbed my tail and I took it from there

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem!" Rainbow said with gusto. Carter then felt a tugging on his sleeve and turn to Zoe who was staring at the blue and rainbow mare.

"Th-th-that horse is talking." She stuttered.

"Oh um honey." He said placing his hand on her shoulder drawing her attention to him. "Just go with it. Its something regular here."

"And where exactly is here?" Panic edging into her voice.

"I'll explain later." Carter promised. "But right now we need to get down."

"Say no more!" Rainbow's loud answer caused Carter and Zoe to jump. "I can get us down, no problem."

With a flap of her wings she hovered in front of them, holding her hoof out to them.

"Just hang on tight and I'll get us down before you can say 'Rainbow Dash is awesome!'"

Carter wrapped his arm around Zoe's waist as said girl stared speechless at the flying horse. As she opened her mouth to say something her father interrupted.

"Yes she can fly, now hold on tight." Zoe's mouth clamped shut with a snap and she threw her arms around her father.

With his daughter secure Carter reached up and took hold of Rainbow's hoof. As she lowered them Zoe stared at Rainbow Dash. At the bottom they were met by Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Applejack was looking them over for injuries she could see. Rarity was fussing over how dirty they both were and Pinkie Pie was practically exploding over the massive 'Welcome to Ponyville' party she was going to throw. And Zoe looked overwhelmed by the strange talking horses surrounding her.

Figuring it would be best to step in before his daughter had a nervous breakdown, Carter cleared his throat to call attention.

"Zoe." He began. "I'd like to introduce you to Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Zoe."

At first there was a moment of quiet before the four ponies exploded in exclamations.

"Yer a father?!"

"My my. What a beautiful daughter she is."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"She doesn't look anything like you."

As the four mares clamored, Zoe turned to Carter fear, confusion and panic in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

/

"It's definitely my experiment." Henry reported at Nathan's office at GD. Besides Mr. Stark the room was also occupied by Alison, Fargo, and Jo. "Only it's a little different."

"When you say 'a little', how much do you really mean?" Jo asked.

"A lot." Henry then pulled up a screen displaying white and magenta light. "Before Alison called me, I was able to examine the interfering signal. From what I can tell it's a super powered transmission signal."

"So you're saying someone jacked up their phone before making a call?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"More then just 'jacked up.'" Henry then zoomed in on the magenta color. "In all my years I've never seen ANYTHING like this. It's not just souped up, but it also carries some power of it's own and if I didn't know better, I'd say it's ever so slightly alive. Unfortunately there wasn't much data from the original explosion. Till now."

Henry then pulled up another image of the purple and white light. Only this time it looked less like something that crashed together and more like it was inseparably entwined.

"From my scannings of the residual signal I found at the school, it appears as though when the signals crossed they sort of meshed together to create some new. Something I've never seen. Not only that, but it's almost like it's alive. Not sentient, but alive."

"Well this gets better and better." Stark commented sarcastically.

"Oh yes it does." Henry agreed.

"There's more, isn't there?" Alison asked. Henry nodded.

"I believe I've isolated the source of the signal. Sort of."

"Right. Name, address and if he's a GD employee, fire them. Where'd it come from?"

"Nowhere." They all gave him a questioning look.

"I thought we all agreed it came out of nowhere, Henry." Jo reminded him.

"Exactly. It quite literally came out of nowhere and meshed with my signal causing an overload. The same thing happened on the other end."

"Henry you're not making any sense." Alison pointed out.

"Ever heard of The String Theory?"

"Of course I've heard of The String Theory." Stark exasperatedly answered Henry's question. "It theorizes the possibility of different dimensions."

"Exactly." Henry said triumphantly. There was a long pause before Fargo spoke.

"Are you suggesting that the signal originated from a different dimension? A different world?"

"Exactly."

"Henry that's not possible. Nobody's been able to prove the String Theory right."

"Nobody's been able to prove it wrong either. Until now." Excitement was evident in his voice. "Somehow, my signal and another signal from another from a different universe punched through the separation between dimensions, crossed between each other and created a rift."

"A what?" Jo asked.

"A rift." At this point Henry's voice lowered. "Not only have the two signals created something new and alive, but they've also created a rift. What happened at the school was the rift pulling a chunk of the school to other side."

Alison let out a sigh. "So Zoe and Carter alive?"

"Yes. But soon enough that won't matter."

"That..doesn't sound good."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Nathan sighed at Fargo. "So what are we looking at here?"

"Well according to my calculations the rift is already expanding. It will suck in more and more things before eventually the two worlds will collide."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Jo commented.

"In Eureka, its anything but."

"What will happen Henry?" Alison asked.

"Well, theoretically speaking the two universes will probably either fuse together or destroy each other."

At that there was silence. "You don't mind if I wish for the former rather than the later would you?" Fargo finally asked.

/

Celestia jumped at the bang of the door of her tower as it slammed open. Dropping her book she turned to the door. There standing in the doorframe Celestia saw Spike.

"Spike! I didn't know you-." Before she could finish, the little dragon rushed forward and latched onto her leg. And where his face was she could feel wetness.

"Spike, wha-."

"Something bad happened to Twilight!" He shouted out before she could finish.

Alarm and confusion shot through the celestial ruler. Regaining composure, she pried Spike off of her. Using her magic to lift him she saw fear and worry in his tear stained eyes. Placing him on her bed she settled next to him and offered him a hoofkerchief.

"Now please Spike, explain." She asked as he wiped his tears and blew his nose.

"Well." He sniffed. "This morning I came to Canterlot to help Twilight with an experiment with a new spell. A communication spell. We'd already tested over short distances and we were preparing to test long distance. Well, I was at the Sparkle house when the test started. It was going very well. The ball of magic that would allow us to talk face to face was beginning to form when suddenly it began to destabilize and warp with some sort of white light then it blew.

"Fortunately Twilight's parents weren't there when it blew. I had to tell them the scorch marks on their wall was my fault. But the trains have stopped till tomorrow and I've sent fifty letters with no reply." At this point Spike was beginning to breakdown. "I'm so scared and didn't know what else to but come here."

As Spike cried Celestia blinked and passed him another hoofkerchief. At the end of his story she felt knots of worry tie themselves in her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something to comfort him when something caught her eye. An arch of white and magenta electricity curling around the window sill. Before she could say anything about it however, a reverberating thud shook the entire tower.

With a snap and a crackle the walls of the tower were covered in more arches of the magenta and white electricity that seemed to solidify into a sort of wall of electricity.

"W-what's going on?!" Spike asked in alarm as he once more clutched her leg. Instantly she pulled the little dragon closer.

"Stay close." She told him as she eyed the strange light. "I've never seen anything like this before."

/

Luna sat in her tower drawing sketches for tonight's night sky. She was considering shooting stars when she felt a thud and heard a strange crackling sound. Looking out her window she saw great arches of white and magenta electricity covering the entire tower in a strange light. Alarmed she flew out her window to the tower.

As she flew however, the tower vanished just as Luna flew reached it. Confused, she paused in the middle of where the tower was.

/

By the time they reached the hospital Carter had finished explaining everything to his daughter and the ponies.

"So ya think that this 'Henry' has something ta do with what happened?" Applejack summed up.

"Not think. Know. The explosion that brought me here was white and magenta. And according to that Miss. Cheerilee wasn't it?" Applejack nodded affirmation. "Anyways according to Cheerilee that chunk of Tesla high appeared with sparks of white and magenta electricity."

Carter paused. "Maybe what happened to your friend is also connected."

"What makes you think that?" Rarity asked.

"Well think about it, she's in that hospital because according to the neighbors there was an explosion."

"You think she has something to do with the explosion and the schoolhouse?" Pinkie asked.

"Its very possible. So what was she doing?"

They all shrugged. "Hard ta say. She didn't say anythin' about any experiments. But that probably because she didn't wanna reveal it till she had it right. The only pony who would know anything would be her."

"Or Spike." Rainbow added to Applejack's explanation. "Which reminds me, where is he?"

/

"So how do we close the rift?" Alison asked.

"Still working on that." Henry then pulled up a scanner. "However there is a bright side. With the readings I've gotten, I've been able to put the info into my scanner here. So when the signal resurfaces we'll know."

Suddenly the scanner let out a high pitched screeching whine. Then a thud shook the ground quickly followed by a crackling and the screams of several people. When things finally felt steady they looked to each other before getting up from where they'd fallen, they rushed out of Nathan's office. Right there in the middle of GD was what looked like a massive tower of smooth white stone that seemed to have been jammed through the roof and down several floors. Like a spear.

All around them, as the people ran around confused and panicking, they simply stood there gaping at the new addition before Jo finally spoke up.

"Well, it works."

/

"Spike! Hey, where are ya?" Rainbow called out as she rummaged around Twilight's upstairs.

"Spike? Where are ya little fella?" Applejack called as she rummaged around downstairs.

After Rainbow's comment back at the hospital, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Carter had gone to find him. Leaving Zoe with Fluttershy and Rarity who'd promised that they'd take care of the shell-shocked girl. Pinkie Pie however had disappeared in a Pinkie shaped cloud of dust. After being assured, sort of, that it was 'just Pinkie being Pinkie' Applejack and Rainbow began to search for the little dragon ('of course he's a dragon.')

First they looked around town, checking all of his usual haunts. Nopony however had seen him. Finally they ended up back at Twilight's 'treehouse'. As Applejack and Rainbow looked around the house, Carter had gone out to ask the neighbors.

"So Carter seems nice." Applejack nodded at Rainbow's comment.

"Yeah. He's a very decent dedicated feller. Ah can see why he's Sheriff back at his home."

Rainbow smiled as she flew closer to her. "So you like him?"

Applejack's eyes widen as she dropped what the book she was holding. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "That-that's jus' disgusting! What kinda mare do ya think Ah am?!"

Above her Rainbow was rolling around midair as she held her stomach laughing. "I was just teasing yo AJ." She gasped out between chuckles.

Applejack looked up at the chortling pegasus, a look of annoyance on her face. "You are unbelievably foalish." She finally said.

Before either Rainbow of Applejack could say anymore, Carter entered. "The neighbors say that Twilight took Spike to the train station." Carter then paused at the sight before him. Rainbow was chuckling while Applejack had a look of intense irritation. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing but a foalish prank." Applejack's tone was clipped as she shot a look at Rainbow who suppressed a chortle. Carter blinked and decided that he didn't want to know.

"So where do you think Twilight would send Spike?"

"Probably Canterlot." Applejack suggested

Rainbow nodded agreement. "She and Spike used to live in Canterlot before they came here two or so years ago. But once in a while they do return. Like during the Grand Galloping Gala or that wedding. And remember that time Spike visited on business. Still don't know what kind of 'business' could take the little guy to Canterlot. Probably a convention or comicbook store."

"Well let's go see if you're right." As they stepped out of the library however, a shadow passed over them.

Looking up, Carter watched as a large dark blue alicorn glided down and landed in front of them. Unlike other ponies she was much taller, her eyes level with Carter's. Her mane and tail sparked like a night sky as it rippled like there was a constant breeze blowing through it.

Automatically Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowed their heads. Other pony passerby's however curtsied. The alicorn however didn't notice. Instead she looked her icy blue eyes on them and stomped towards them. She then paused a few feet in front of them before speaking in a reverberating loud voice that pushed them back a couple steps.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA'S SUN IS GOING ON!?"


	4. Info and Plans

The tower went clear through the building. From the lower levels, all the way up on the roof. At the top of the tower, a few feet from the roof was a room that looked a lot like a graceful bubble topped with a gently sloping roof. And around one side was a balcony. As they approached Henry looked like a kid at Christmas. Practically bursting with excitement. Jo however looked wary as her hand hovered over her holster in case she needed to make a quick draw.

Standing underneath the balcony, which was several feet above him, Nathan looked up and called out in a loud voice. "HELLO UP THERE!"

Silence reigned before the sound of a door opening reached their ears. Poking out over the railing, they were surprised at the sight of the creature before them. It was small and purple with a ridge of green running down it's back and reptilian emerald eyes.

They sat there staring at each other blankly for several minutes before the creature withdrew it's head and the sound of an opening and closing door sounded before a youthful male voice cried out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Once more the door opened and closed. This time the creature was larger and equine in form. With a soft rainbow mane that moved in an invisible breeze. And perched atop it's head was a long horn and crown. Finally it spoke.

"Pardon me but where are we?" They jumped at the polite feminine voice that came from the creature's mouth and gaped at her.

Jo, who'd seen some strange and disturbing things in her time, was the first to recover.

"Well. Things just got interesting."

/

After he was introduced Carter to Princess Luna, one of the sister rulers (at this point Carter basically gave up), Her highness then launched into telling them about how she was in her tower working when suddenly her sister's tower disappeared in a sort crackle of magenta and white electricity. Confused, she'd immediately flew all the way over her hoping Twilight could help.

At her description of what had happened, alarm shot through him. And judging by the looks on his companion's faces they had the same thoughts.

"You're highness.." Carter started after Luna's account.

"Please sir, we are called Luna." She cut him off. "And it would please us if you weren't so formal. Tia and I have never really revealed in formalities."

Carter glanced at Applejack and Rainbow, a little confused at how the alicorn spoke. They, in turn, shot back looks that said 'just roll with it'. Turning back to Luna, he continued.

"well um Luna, we ourselves don't know what's going on ourselves."

"Explain what you can." She answered.

Carter started to answer when a dull thud was felt across the entire square. A crackling sound filled the air as arcs of magenta and white light danced in the air. And for a minute their surroundings became watery and partially see through and for a split second Carter saw Eureka town square instead of Ponyville. Then everything shifted back to normal as the electric light left the air taking Eureka with it.

/

At the same time back at GD after introductions, a thud and the crackle of electricity also filled the air. And as the world went watery, Celestia caught a glimpse of Ponyville before it all vanished.

/

At Sugarcube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were in the kitchen making a massive cake for their best customer, Pinkie Pie. Then the thud echoed through the building, shaking and knocking down almost everything that wasn't nailed down. Mr. Cake went too support the cake batter while Mrs. Cake immediately rushed upstairs to check on the twins.

As Mr. Cake stood there however, he almost dropped their commercial grade batter bowl at what happened then and there.

/

Back in Eureka at Cafe Diem, Vincent was was busily serving customers when the dull thud followed by the earthquake hit.

"Everyone remain calm." He instantly cried out as people began to panic.

At that moment the odd electricity filled the air and a sense of passing through something chilled him. The building became watery, almost ghostly and Vincent caught a glimpse of non humanoid figures moving around outside. When it finally stopped though, his cafe was VERY different.

The were shelves and tables where he didn't remember the ever being any. And he had a distinct feeling that he had a new floor. As his customers looked around confused, Vincent decided he needed to see if his kitchen was alright.

The kitchen had also been drastically altered. but he was paying any attention to any of these changes. Instead his eyes were locked on the figure just across the room. There, balancing a very large mixing bowl on the counter, was a bright yellow horse with a brown mane and wearing an apron and cap who was staring back at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

/

Back in Equestria Carter, Luna, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had been trying to calm the panicked ponies as they rushed here and there in confusion. Mares snatched up their foals as others went searching for friends and family members.

Finally Luna called attention in the chaos using what apparently called 'The Royal Canterlot voice.' Once everypony calmed down considerably, Luna then instructed them to return to their homes. Once everypony had returned to their homes, they then began to wander around looking for anything unusual.

Then they found the most unusual sight of all. Too the ponies, it looked like Sugarcube Corner had been mashed and mixed in with an unfamiliar building. To Carter it looked like Cafe Diem had been combined with a gingerbread house.

As they approached the odd building, a shriek was heard and they quickened their pace. Inside it was the same. An odd combination of both Cafe Diem and Sugarcube Corner. Besides the tables and chairs, the room was relatively empty.

Before they could say or even consider anything about the odd sight, another shriek sounded from the kitchen. Dashing in a fast as they could, they found the source of the second shriek was a roundish blue mare with a pink mane and wearing an apron.

The next for they noticed was Vincent as he kept glancing between the mare near him and the stallion on the other side of the room. When they'd entered, he'd looked over the group and for a minute looked like he might collapse into a panic attack. Then his eyes landed on Sheriff Carter and he visibly relaxed.

"Oh Sheriff. Thank goodness. Now, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

/

After their initial shock with the strange speaking horse, the group all exploded into activity. Mostly Henry going on about the chances of sentient creatures like this horse and the lizard-like creature from a minute ago. At that point the 'lizard-like creature' came out and indignantly informed them that he wasn't a lizard. He was a "mighty and powerful dragon."

That statement shocked them all and before any could say anything, the horse stepped in and using some sort of golden light that she emitted from her horn she lifted the smaller creature onto onto her back and lept down, using her wings (WINGS!) to slow her descent.

She then introduced herself as Princess Celestia, one of the ruling sisters in her world apparently, and the little 'dragon' as Spike. And just when things couldn't get anymore unbelievable, things got weird.

After the images of the trotting ponies disappeared, Celestia demanded why she saw Ponyville. Henry was more then happy to answer her inquiry. When he finished, she looked at him grimly.

"So you're saying that my world and your's is in danger?" She finally asked to clarify.

"In a rather depressing nutshell." Henry confirmed. Silence reigned before Celestia finally trotted to the stairwell.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked the celestial ruler.

"I'm going to save my world." She answered with finality. She paused as she opened the door. "But I can't do it alone."

They stood there silently. "Well I'm in." Henry finally volunteered.

/

After calming them all down, Mr. and Mrs. Cake went upstairs to stay with their foals. Meanwhile, Vincent and Luna were brought up to speed on what had been going on.

"Sooooo, in basic this is a different world?" Carter nodded confirmation at Vincent's summary. "You know all things considered, that has to be the coolest thing ever." He finally said.

"Glad you're not panicking." Carter sighed.

Vincent didn't seem too hear a word. Instead he was more focused on the newly decorated cafe, now a bakery with the addition of Sugarcube Corner.

"I was considering expanding." He said offhandedly. "The new look seems a bit more welcoming and a little inviting to children. And yet it's still not something wouldn't make an adult feel like he'd much rather die than step in here."

"Vincent!" At the sound of his name being called, Vincent paused his awe. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Vincent looked thoughtful. "Hard to say. It's not really my area of expertise and I don't have access to the proper data, but if I were to hazard a guess I'd say that when the original experiment blew up in your face you basically created a sort of rift between dimensions. Everything that's happened so far is the rift dragging things from one side too the other."

"Can we stop it?" Luna asked.

Vincent scrunched up his face in a very thoughtful look. "Maybe." He finally said. "But if there is a way, I don't know it. Like I said, not my field of expertise." Vincent paused. "But if there's anything I can do, I would be happy to help."

Carter nodded. "Thanks Vincent. For now, just stay here and take care of the Cake's"

/

"How do we fix this?" Fargo asked as they gathered in Nathan's office.

"Do you have any data on the rift?" Celestia asked Henry as she used a wing to lower Spike to the ground.

Henry instantly pulled up the data that he had on the signals. For a time Celestia stared at the feed, her eyes examining every particle intensely.

"A communication spell." She finally said. "And a very clever one at that. It's a little rough around the edges, but from what I can tell it allows the user to cast their image across distances so that they and the pony on the receiving end can speak in real time. Ingenius."

"So basically, video chat." Fargo summed up.

Celestia gave him a questioning look. "I don't know what this 'video chat' is, but I do know that this spell would've revolutionized communications."

"Revolutionized communications? Don't you have phones or anything like that?" Celestia shook her head in answer to Jo's question.

"I'm don't what 'phones' are. In my world we communicate using letters mostly."

At that they all gave her looks of astonishment. "Seriously?" Alison finally asked.

"Our postal system is quite advanced." Celestia said with a nod. "It helps that sometimes magic can send letters in under a minute."

Nathan snorted. Celestia turned to him with a questioning gaze. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sort of." He answered. "It's just the way you're going on about all this I almost believed magic is real."

Silence fell over the room as Celestia and Nathan stared at each other. Nathen with an expression of confidence that bordered on cocky and Celestia with a cool even blank look that showcased her experience with similarly narrow minded politicians. As they stared down, tension filled the air as the rooms other occupants waited for Celestia's response.

"I apologize if I've offended you." Celestia finally said, her voice cool, calm and even. "But with all due respect Mr. Stark, how is it that with all that's happened, it is so strange that my world possesses something unheard of in yours?"

Nathan opened his mouth to respond when Henry cut him off in order to prevent offense. "So you said this spell is a little rough around the edges?" He hastily asked as he drew her attention to the screen. Neither saw Alison smack Nathan upside the head.

"Yes of course." Celestia answered with a nod. "As revolutionary as it is, from what I can tell this spell is what we call 'a test spell.'"

At that an thoughtful look crossed Henry's face. Turning he shot a look at Nathan that expressed his thoughts about this unusual coincidence. Nathan returned it with a look of his own before turning too Celestia who remain oblivious to the silent exchange. Visibly swallowing his pride Mr. Stark finally spoke.

"Ms. Celestia." He started, drawing her attention to him. "If someone...cast this spell...could you tell who."

If Celestia could tell his reluctance she showed no sign. Instead she nodded. "For my kind, be they unicorn, pegasus, earthpony or even alicorn, magic is as individual the being." At her listing, Nathan let out a small sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Celestia ignored him. "Usually it would take a day or two of research to find the pony this magical signature belongs to."

"But...?" Jo asked. Celestia inhaled.

"But I don't need to research." Catching the tone in her voice they all looked at her in curiosity while simultaneously bracing themselves.

"I don't need to research because I know this particular magic signature." She explained. "I've known it for a very long time."

Another long pause before she finally spoke. "The magical signature is that of my own student and dear friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

/

Carter, Rainbow, Applejack and Luna had just arrived at the hospital when Rarity and Zoe rushed up.

"Twi-Twi-" Rarity huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Twilight's awake!" Zoe announced.

/

Once they arrived at the hospital room, Fluttershy moved to reveal a now awake Twilight. As Carter approached, the violet alicorn blinked up at him in confusion and Jack could tell she was still medicated.

"Who're you?" She asked, a slight slur in her voice.

"Um, I'm Sheriff Jack Carter and with your permission, I'd like to ask a few questions."

"A Sheriff!" She slurred. "A real Sheriff. You look a little different. Okay. I'll answer your questions."

For a brief moment, Carter felt like he was talking to a drunk before he shook off the feeling and pressed forward.

"Well, I actually want to know what happened that caused that explosion at your house."

Twilight scrunched up her face before wincing in apparent pain. "This morning I sent Spike to Canterlot so we could begin testing long distance for my new spell." She started. "At first it was going great then something happened."

Carter leaned in as Twilight paused. "As near as I could tell," She finally moaned a little quieter. "Some sort of signal I've never seen before interfered with my spell. I lost control and it blew up in my face. The last thing I remember is somepony knocking down my door before I blacked out."

Silence filled the room as Twilight's eyelids drooped before she snapped them open. "S-sorry I couldn't be of better help." She managed slowly before her eyes began to droop again.

Carter shook his head. "Not true. You've given enough info. Now you just need to rest and recover."

The word had barely left his lips before Twilight's dropped to her pillow, already exhausted. Carter inhaled and let out a sigh through his nose as he stood up.

"Well that settles it." He said. "Twilight was connected to what happened at Henry's garage."

/

At this point, back in Eureka, people were going into hysterics. First there was the school. Now Cafe Diem got a makeover that looked suspiciously like another building had been mashed into it. Aside from almost going into full blown panics, many physicists were busy trying to figure out what was going on. All of their calculations ending in String Theory.

Then a rumbling thud was felt throughout and for the second time that day strange buildings appeared alongside (and some even mashed into) familiar buildings. Only this time, they weren't watery barely visibly images. They looked much more solid. And appearing in the street, looking equally disoriented and scared, were odd looking colorful equines.

At that point, panicked hysteria broke out.

/

"This is getting a little out of hand." Nathan commented, trying to not panic as he looked at his new addition to his office.

At that moment, the whole of GD was filled with unidentifiable trees with odd wildlife moving among the new addition. Before anyone could say anything else, a roar filled everyone's ears and before anyone, pony or otherwise, could react a massive lion with the tail of a scorpion lept from the bushes near Fargo. Before anyone could move, the odd lion lifted it's paw and swiped at the accident-prone scientist. At that moment the world seemed to move in slow motion as the paw neared Fargo, who couldn't get out of the way quick enough.

Fargo braced himself for what might be the end, ('gutted by a lion from an alternate world. There are worst ways to go.') when the beast's paw past through his stomach. There was a moment of silence as the lion looked down at his paw in confusion before running out of the room, at which point Fargo released a sigh of relief.

"Hunh." Jo finally said. "I guess your luck is finally turning around."

"Indeed." Celestia agreed, still looking in the direction the creature had gone. "You should consider yourself very fortunate. The claws of a manticore, even a juvenile like like one, are known to inflict some serious damage."

"Well then I guess we should count ourselves lucky that it's not solid yet." Nathan finally said, still shaking off his shock.

"Soon that may not hold true." Celestia said worriedly as she looked at the tree in front of her. At her words they turned their attention to the tree in question.

At first they didn't much unusual about it. It still watery, ghostly and flickered like the rest of the forest. Then they saw it. It was so gradual they almost didn't notice, but it was there. The tree, the entire forest, was gradually becoming more solid.

"Nathan Stark." And the sound of his name, Nathan turned his attention to Celestia. "I suggest you evacuate Global Dynamics."

/

It took an hour or two, but they finally got everyone out of GD, only to find the outside was as wooded.

"It's getting worse." Celestia muttered as she helped lead the GD employees out of the new forest. "I recognize all this as the Everfree forest on the outskirts of Ponyville. If we don't stop this, everything will be torn apart."

"We know what started all this, but we don't know how to fix this." Henry summed up rather melancholy.

At that Celestia paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "What if that's what we need?"

At her question, Henry also paused and shot her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Celestia trotted forward with renewed vigor with Henry trailing behind. From his position on the Celestial ruler's back, Spike could practically see the gears turning in her head.

A minute later they all exited the flickering forest. As they looked over Eureka, they saw that it was no better. Flickering among the town's buildings was another town. Instantly the GD employees scattered to hunt down family members, leaving Stark, Alison, Jo, Fargo, Spike and Celetia with their view of the flickering town.

Concern etched in her face, Celestia took a step forward. Spike did his best to calm her by patting her on the back. In response Celestia placed a hoof on his claw and gave him a smile before turning back to the group.

Clearing her throat, she began. "This rift was opened when two signals crossed and both lost control, right?"

They nodded confirmation at her summery.

"Well, what if we did the same thing only more controlled?"

Silence reigned at her suggestion. "Um, I'm not sure I follow." Fargo offered.

"I'm getting there." Celestia said. "If we could recreate the experiment under controlled conditions and activated it near the first rift, what do you think would happen?"

"Well, being in close proximity to a second signal, the two rifts would throw each other into a feedback loop." Henry suggested.

"Still not seeing the bright side so far." Fargo informed, a nervous edge creeping into his voice.

"In theory," Henry explained. "A feedback loop would destroy both rifts and quite possibly, separate the two worlds. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Jo asked incredulously.

Henry shrugged. "That's the best I've got at the moment."

Jo sighed and shrugged back. "Still the best odds we've had all day."

At that moment Fargo raised his hand. "Okay, I think I'm up to speed with this plan. But from what I can tell this plan relies on cooperation from both sides."

"He's right." Nathan agreed, something that didn't happen very often. "The first rift was created when Henry's transporter signal and this..Twilight Sparkle's spell crossed. From here we can only do one half. How do we get the other half?"

Celestia smiled. "Leave that to me."

/

Carter, Luna and Applejack were trying to calm the panicking citizens when it came. As he tried to calm down a lilac filly, a flash of light in front of his face almost blinded him and sent the scared little foal screaming down the street.

Blinking back the stars in his eyes, Carter turned to where the flash had come from. There, level with his face, was a ball of golden light that was expanding till it was the size of a basketball. Then an image spread across one side of the ball of light and Carter found himself staring at a large white horse with a long horn and a rainbow mane.

"It works." The strange horse said before she turned her attention offscreen. "Thank you again Spike."

"Um." Carter said, not sure what to say.

"You must be Sheriff Carter." The mare continued. "I've heard much about you. My name is Celestia."

"SISTER!" LUna cried out jubilantly, practically plowing Carter's face into the ground. "You are well!"

"Luna! I apologize if I frightened you."

"Nonsense. I am simply glad to see you are alive and whole."

The two might've continued like that if a familiar voice hadn't cut in. "Sorry to cut this little reunion short, but we're in a little bit of a situation so give him the message and lets get ready."

'I know that voice.' Carter thought as he pulled himself up from his spot on the ground. "Nathan?" He said as he looked up at the image floating above him.

Nathan smiled down at him, clearly enjoying Carter's position below him. "Whats up, or should I say down, Sheriff?"

Carter shot a glare at the grinning Nathan. "Real original, Stark." He shot back.

Nathan just grinned back before a hand appeared, smacking him upside the head, after which he dropped out of view and Alison appeared in his place.

"Enough with the jokes Nathan." She was saying as she moved onscreen (?). "We have more important things to do than play games." She then turned to Carter, a dead serious look on her face.

"Pay attention Carter." She commanded. "Cause if we screw this up, two whole worlds are going to die."

/

Half an hour later, both Luna and Carter stood there processing the information they'd learned.

"So the fate of two worlds rests upon our shoulders?" Luna finally asked. Celestia nodded.

"It does indeed, sister."

"And you're sure this is the only way?" Carter asked, still wondering if this plan could either save them or make it worse.

'Personally I doubt it could get any worse than this, but I've been wrong before.'

"As near as we could calculate, this is our best bet to resolve this crisis." Henry offered.

Carter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There were no words to describe this situation.

"Where is Twilight?" Celestia asked. "You'll need her to perform the spell."

A feeling of awkwardness descended upon Sheriff Jack Carter. "Um, I don't think Twilight will be casting any spells." He finally said.

Celestia cocked her head inquisitively. Then her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her.

"The explosion." Carter nodded. The others on Celestia's end however, were confused.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

"When your project exploded back at your garage, you were able to duck for cover." Celestia started. "When unicorns or alicorns lose control of a spell, they don't have that capability."

"There was a crack all the way down the horn." Carter supplied. "It's fixable, but the bottom line is that means Twilight won't be performing any magic for months."

"Is there any other unicorn that that do it?" Jo asked. Celestia shook her head.

"Even before my student became an alicorn, not many unicorns could match her in power or skill. And now that she is an alicorn, there are no unicorns to match her."

"We're dead." Frago declared with such finality that one would say he was already wondering what coffin to buy.

"Now hold on." Celestia interrupted. "I did say no unicorn could perform this spell. But I never said anything about an alicorn." Before anyone could ask, Celestia turned back to her sister Luna whose eyes widened in realization.

"Sister, do you mean me?" She asked.

Celestia nodded. "Besides myself, you are the only one who can take up this task."

"But I would know where to start." Luna gasped, already overwhelmed with the thought that the existence of two worlds depended on her.

Celestia smiled a knowing smile. "You can do it Luna." She encouraged. "And if I know Twilight, she would've kept a record of this spell somewhere at the library."

Luna simply nodded and galloped off down the road. Carter then turned back to the globe of light.

"Right. Now that we've got that sorted, there are other tasks that need to be taken care of."

"Nathan and I will return to the garage and fix my transporter." Henry offered. Carter nodded approval.

"Alright then. Alison. You need to try and calm everyone down." Alison nodded confirmation. "Jo. You go and find that rift. Try the area around Henry's garage."

Jo nodded. "Got it."

"And what about me?" Fargo asked.

"You can...um. Uh." There was a pause as Jack tried to figure out the best place where Fargo's accident prone nature would do the least damage. Going with Jo was out of the question. And helping Henry and Nathan was certainly not an option.

"You could go with Alison." He finally said. At that Fargo looked a little crestfallen.

"Do not despair." Celestia soothed. "You'll have a part to play in this. And calming others fears is not a menial task."

Fargo smiled and Carter's opinion of the celestial monarch rose several notches.

"Well. Lets go save a couple worlds." A day in the life of Jack Carter.


End file.
